The Forbiden Love
by Rain Yamazaki
Summary: A young girl falles in love with two men and doesnt know who to choose
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**The first Day Is Here**_

It was the first day of school and nikky had just gottin to the front gate.

"Hey nikky" a young voice called from behind her. Nikky turned to find who it was."Oh hi reign

what are you doing here?"she replied with a puzzled look on her face she thought rein was in high school not middle school."Well I couldnt let you make a fool of your self." reign stated ith a wolfish grin.

"What are you talking about reign?" nikky said feel more puzzled then befor."nikky what grade are you in?"reign asked "well Im in 10th starting today." "Okay so why are you at the middle school?"

reign said as he moved foward to grab her hand just befor she hit hersalf in the head. " Oh no I came to the middle school didnt I?". With that out reign grin "What would you do without me?"

"Thanks alot reign I realy owe you one. Thanks."

"Is that so?" reign said with that same wolfish grin from befor.

Nikky had caught on to what he was trying to say. " You Pervert"

" Aw now why do you have to use such vulger words toward me."

At that point reign had grabed the young girl by the waist and they were embrasted in a passsionfull hug

" One day I will have you my love and you will come willingly." reign said as he held the blushing girls chin.

Just then a man came walking toward the two. Nikky pulled away from him quikly as the man became closer." Oh hello reign." the man spoke in a familer voice, but it wasnt just familer it was comfreting and warm. A voice that would make you just fall into his arms and stay there. "Well reign who is this beautiful friend your with, a girlfriend maybe." the man said as he shoke reigns hand. The young girl started o turn a bright red color as regin told the men who she was." this is my ... friend nikky shes a frist year." he reached over to shake nikkys hand. " Hello nikky. My name is chris, nice to meet you."

she reached to grab his hand but had triped over herself on the way, causing her to fall into chris's arms

she paused for a moment to gaze into his hazel eyes that made her weak in the knees.He looked down at her thougts went rushing throw out his mind _this cant be happening what I supposed to do. _Chris leaned in to kiss her soft pink lips but sadly was interupted by reign calling out to them. " Are you okay nikky?"

The young girl quikly brought her self to her feet to only fall once more she had fainted in chris's arms._Oh no is she okay was it something I said or did oh no what am I going to do _chris's heart started to beat in fear,was the young girl in his arms going be alright. Within a second reign ran over to them.

"Is she okay what happened she was just fine a moment ago?"

In fear chis said " She will be okay just go to class and I'll bring her to the infurmary"

"Okay but im going to go check on her later, call me when she wakes up okay" reign replied running toward his class.Chris paid no attention to the young mans last sentence he was to busy tryng to figure out what to do with the young girl. After about 5 seonds he picked the young girl up in his arms and headed toward the school. But instead of taken the young one to the infurmary he brought her to his office and layed he on the soft couch.

" I have no idea why I brought her here. What as I thinking?" The older man said as he walked to his desk and sat down to start typing, but just then the young girl started to awaken.

" oh...Er...were am I?"she said as she arouse from the couch.

_What am I going to do? What should I tell her? "_Well you fainted so I brought you to my office to keep you safe"

The young girl started to blush."You helped me but way?"

" I dont know but theres something about you that I cant quite put my finger on."

Nikky stared to blush." W-well thank you for helping me out back there"

Chris got up from his chair and started for the couch were nikky had been sitting. " Well Im just glad your okay" Now chris was sitting next to the young girl on the couch and she had turn a bright red color. " Are you feeling ok? " chris said as he placed his head to hers " You dont feel warm." the older men moved his head just enough so he was gazing into nikkys gray eyes. Chris moved his hand to her chin and moved it foward so now they were locked in a passionate kiss. _What am I doing I shouldnt be kissing him, I should stop but I dont want to Its warm here and I like it. _After about 10 seconds chris pulled away. Nikkys face continued to stay red." I...I am s...sorry um I should go. "


	2. Chapter 2

_**What to do know**_

It was now three days later and nikky was doing very thing she could to avoid chris at all cost

but was she over reacting." Ever since that day all I can think about is his lips and his warm touch but why I thought I loved reign whats gone I so confused." nikky walked to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror

but instead of her reflection she saw her and the older man kissing. She rised her hand and placed her first

two fingers on her lips. " But what did that kiss mean?"She walked to the couch and picked up her book to read she had plained on reading and Just then she heard a knock on the door, nikkyput the book back on the table and walked toward the door. " Who is it?" A voice called from behind the door "Its me reign and chris." nikkys face emediatly turned bright red as turned the door knob to let the two men inside.

"Well isnt this a surpries... W-What ar eyou two doing here at my house, on a sunday" turning to invite the two men in.

The older man had a shy expression on his face."Well we just thought..." getting cut off by the other gentalman

"we just thought we'd stop by and see a friend " At that comment nikkts face had turn brighter red then it has ever gottin befor.to think she had friends, "Well come on in sit please." reign and chris walked over to the chouch and sat down a cross from each other.

She placed her hand son her checks trying to hide her blush. "well would you guys like any thing to drink?"

"Oh now isnt that nice of you to offer sure I have a tea, Hey chris do you want any thing?" reign turned to the older man in wait for a response. bbut the other man didnt anwser. reign pick up a book that had been sitting on the table from nikky adn throw it a chris .

"Hey do you want anything or not" Chris snaped out of his trans and looked at nikky.

"sure I would Like that. oh would you like some help with that?" The older man lifted himself from the couch adn walked towards the young lady.

"Well that would be nice but I think I can handle it on my own, please sit." she turned and headed for tthe kitchen, Wihtin minutes the young girl dissapeard into it.

"So chris did you finish all your work for the week?"reign mentioned trying to make small talk. But befor chris could anwser they heared a crash of some sort.

"oh im sorry i'll make more tea...im so clumsy." nikky stated as she poked her head out from the kitchen door way.

reign started to get off the couch." i"ll help you nikky."but was stoped mid way by the other man

" No I"ll go you should relax." not thinking any thing of it he sat back down on the couch.

nikky reached to pick up the pieces over broken glass._Im so clumsy what am I going to do now hes coming in here._ in the middle of her thoughts she saw a hand reaching in to pick a pieces of glass up."here let me help you."the man said nikky emediatly started blushing. "huh?but..."

the older man snaped back." no, you might cut yourself." _gash_ " look!! see" chris gasped in excitment.

Nikky looked completly confused"Your happy you cut yourself?" Nikky reached for a napkin.

" No I just proved my point." turning and grabing the napkin from the young girls hand

While the man was cleaning up the bloodnikky said " So how is your work going?"

chris looked up " Its okay."

nikky repliad with a smile on her face" well thats good... Oh yea cups." _This isnt what I want to talk about..._

The young girl picked herself up off the floor and was now reaching in the cupboard for a new cup. Chris looked up

"Nikky becareful"

"Oh no oops help." In a moment nikky had fallin into the mans arms again. he was now holding the girl from behind with the fallin cuo in one hand and the other around her just below her breast.

nikky let out a low moan as chris spoke softly into her ear.

"Il always protect you."

"uh... Chris." Nikkys checkes tinted pink within seconds." Thnak you ..Very much."

The older man slowly backed away and walked back to the living room. "He what going on is the tea coming?"

"Yea shes coming now." chris continued to walk till he got to the door he came in from.

"hey were you going shes coming?"

"well I have some work to do so I llsee you later." chris grabed the hndel and walked out closing the dor behind him.After a cuple minuts passed nikky came walkiong from the kitchen.

"Hey weres chris."

The other man turned and repliad wiht a wolfish smirk that he does so well "He had something to do but look now were all alone." he slowly rised from his chair and moved towards the young girl. He grabed her by her wast and puled her into a passionate kiss.Regin slid his tounge on her buttom lip but was not let in. Nikky pushed reign away." What are you doing that for reign?"

" Because I love you so much and what to feel you in and out." Reign crepted in closer

Nikky flustered at his words told im to leave and ran into her room. Riegn sighed and left wiht out making a fuss.


End file.
